Night and Day
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Celestia visits memories of her past as she thinks about her little sister before she became Nightmare Moon., A Sisters heart aching for the day a Chosen Pony will return her sister back to her life. One Shot.


_**A/N: This is a fic I had posted a while ago but it was a bit underrated then well I took it back and fixed it up a little so I could give it another go.**_

_**It takes place in a dream Celesita is having about how she see's her sister even though at the time she was becoming Nightmare Moon.**_

_**Also at the end does a little cut in into MLP first episode lol.**_

* * *

Princess Celestia was on the brink from the darkness that was growing within her little sister Luna., a darkness she knew she could not save her from.

But she could not let Luna fade away she knew somehow she had to catch her after she had fallen., her mind was

hazy but she knew in her heart she had to fight back.

But a life without her sisters' love it frightened her never had she been alone or had she?

It was harder to remember the good times now they were fading., memories were turning to

blotches in her mind.

Sliding in through the open door to her sisters' chambers' she sighed aloud her mane gently flowing in the cool draft

of the room chilling her to her very soul.

In the dark she could see Luna asleep in her bed where she once dreamed about all the

times they shared together all the fun and...

Her mind was running blank once more is this what it would be like once she was gone?

Would she simply lose her?

After all they had together?

A single tear running down her cheek she leaned in towards her lovely little sister eyes

casting a tender glow upon her before she whispered into her ear a sweet

nothing.

_~ What is normal in a world that changes all the time?_

_ What is hate behind the smiling faces?_

_ Am I forgotten my face blurred from your mind?_

_ Or am I the disgust to you by my imperfections?_

_ I tried to reach you and screamed for help._

_ Yet all I see is nothing in your eyes._

_ I can feel myself fading away._

_ Our love escaping day by day._

_ When I'm gone from your heart._

_ Remember this hidden kiss we shared before we part. ~_

With those words she kissed Lunas' forehead ever so softly her body aching out of the pain her soul felt

deep within. she did not see a single tear dropping onto her sisters cheek gently before she smiled in

her sleep.

With that Celestia was on her way she walked outside the room once more into the

cold night the air was toxic and she felt ever so lightheaded.

The world spun faster and faster she couldn't stand anymore falling to the

ground with a thud with some work she had managed to make her way back into her chambers

before fading into darkness.

Hours would pass before she would wake to a throbbing headache.

Wincing she held a hoof to her head why had she been dreaming of her lost sister again?

Was it a sign that the chosen pony would be able to show her the light she had failed to show her herself?

After all this time a thousand years was it time her sister came home?

Slowly it was coming back to her all the memories of the past she had hidden deep within her mind for so long., would she at long last be able to save her sister from the darkness that infected her heart?

Tears forming in her eyes she remembered the laugh and smile of the little piece of her heart she had lost so long ago.

For a second she thought she could remember their bond when it was strong.

Before her memories could drown her again a scroll suddenly flashed before her in a sparkling green light., opening the scroll she read from her beloved student Twilight Sparkle about a concern that the Nightmare Moon would soon return.

Smiling to herself she knew the moment she had waited for so long had at long last arrived penning her reply she knew if Luna would ever see the light the young pony Twilight would need help.

From friendship and love that would help shape her destiny.

And bring peace to the hole in her own heart.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy had fun re-writing this and hope you all like it as well R&R.**_

_**A Older sister will always see the innocence of their siblings even if they fall into darkness.**_


End file.
